


О надежде

by DFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Воспоминаний с него достаточно. Пора жить настоящим — и будущим.Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.





	О надежде

Он натыкается на Нотта прямо посреди улицы — и не узнает.

Никто бы не узнал в грязном нечесаном бродяге, от которого за милю разит мочой, бывшего щеголеватого красавчика.

Драко делает шаг в сторону, уронив сикль в стаканчик из-под кофе — черный и растрескавшийся, как пальцы, неожиданно хватающиеся за мантию.

— Эй, мистер… — сипит бродяга, и Драко содрогается от брезгливости, выдергивая полу из цепкого захвата.

— Какого черта?!

— Не узнал, Малфой? — бродяга заходится лающим кашлем, и Драко не сразу понимает: он смеется. — Я так сильно изменился?

И только сейчас, будто кто-то применил Ревелио, Драко видит знакомый длинноносый профиль, светлые, глубоко посаженные глаза, высокий лоб.

— Тео, ты?! — пораженный, Драко делает невольный шаг назад.

Нотт смеется, а потом снова заходится то смехом, то ли кашлем:

— Нет, Грейнджер под обороткой.

— Что ты… Почему ты… — слова путаются, мысли летят быстрее слов.

— Не угостишь даму огневиски?

***

Нотт ест жадно, набивает рот большими кусками, не заботясь, как выглядит со стороны. Драко вежливо отводит глаза.

Предложение отправиться в Малфой-мэнор исходит от него. После смерти Астории Драко избегает подолгу жить в родном гнезде. Огромный дом стал невыносимо пуст. Драко подумывает перебраться в Лондон, в квартиру, из окон которой виден Лондонский Глаз и весь Южный берег, и останавливают два обстоятельства: то, что Скорпиус всерьез привязан к поместью, и коллекция темномагических артефактов отца, которую нельзя оставить без присмотра. 

— Я уже думал, что так и подохну на улице по твоей милости, — произносит, наконец, Нотт.

— К чему этот… — Драко медлит, стараясь подобрать слово приличней, — маскарад?

Нотт — отмытый до хруста, побритый, в чистой одежде, — выглядит почти таким же, каким Драко его помнит со школы, только осунувшимся и похудевшим. 

С Хогвартса Драко видел его лишь однажды — через несколько месяцев после битвы, когда оборванный и тощий Теодор Нотт захлебывался от рыданий на кухне мэнора, не стесняясь домовых эльфов. Мать подсовывала ему попеременно сладости и пузырьки с успокоительным, отец что-то тихо и настойчиво внушал, пока Тео не перестал размазывать слезы по грязным щекам.

Когда было нужно, Люциус умел находить правильные слова не хуже Нарциссы.

Тот Нотт был похож на ягненка, они все тогда были словно стадо ягнят, пригнанных на заклание, — приходит на ум неожиданное сравнение. У этого Нотта от ягненка остались немного вьющиеся на концах пряди небрежно связанного хвоста. Это хищник — злой, матерый, загнанный в угол и от того еще более опасный. 

Нотт пожимает плечами.

— Не знаешь, что произошло? Ах, да. Ты же слишком брезглив, чтобы читать газеты.

У Драко каменеют уголки губ.

Пренебрегать сплетнями — самое меньшее, что он может сделать. Мог бы. Драко винит себя в нерешительности и мягкости. Уж Нотт наверняка бы затаскал по судам, если его бы семью полоскали в «Пророке», как Малфоев. 

— За мной, — продолжает Нотт, — темномагическим недобитком, по всей Англии рыщут сейчас ищейки твоего дружка Поттера…

Драко вскидывается:

— Он не мой…

— Да уж, наслышан…

В голосе Нотта неожиданно прорывается столько злой горечи и ревности, что Драко невольно моргает. Ему снова кажется, что липкие, грязные пальцы бродяги ухватили его за одежду.

— Какого черта, Тео? — повторяет он вопрос.

Нотт криво усмехается:

— Я хотел бы спросить тебя о том же, но, как видно, слишком много воды утекло.

И правда — слишком много. Они оба уже не те смешные, восторженные дети, что клялись друг другу в вечной верности, не понимая значения слов «вечный» и «верный». 

— Я всего лишь защищаю свою семью, — говорит Драко.

Нотт утирается тыльной стороной ладони — нарочно он это делает, что ли? 

— Ты всегда был таким гибким, Драко…

Драко комкает салфетку. Воспоминаний с него достаточно. Пора жить настоящим — и будущим. О том, что будущего может не быть, он предпочитает не думать. Осознавать, что жизнь его сына зависит от прихоти когда-то близкого, но ставшего совершенно чужим, даже враждебным, человека, — ужасно. 

— Ну, хватит!

Нотт снова смеется — лающим, кашляющим, незнакомым смехом. 

— Заметь, я пришел к тебе, а не к… Дельфи. 

Имя дочери Волдеморта он будто выплевывает. И Драко замирает от внезапной догадки: Нотт тоже не хочет будущего с Волдемортом, какие бы прекрасные перемены в судьбе его не ожидали. Они оба не хотят этого, они сыты по горло прошлым, чей призрак становится вдруг пугающе настоящим, — в этом все дело. Они на одной стороне. 

Драко произносит совсем не то, что хочет сказать:

— Горячая девчонка, а, Тео?

Нотт кривит рот в ухмылке — впервые за весь разговор искренней:

— Не горячее некоторых.

*** 

В кабинете Поттера царит хаос. Бумаги грудами громоздятся на всех поверхностях: на столе, на полу и на единственном, сиротливо приткнувшемся в углу стуле для посетителей. Драко осторожно обходит одну из башен и лишь чудом не сваливает ее.

— Что за бардак ты здесь развел. А ведь, возможно, этот кабинет скоро станет моим, Поттер. Судя по тому, что видел Скорпиус.

Драко произносит свой маленький монолог нарочито снисходительно, хотя хочется кричать, смеяться и плакать одновременно. Хроноворот жжет карман мантии Адским пламенем. Нотт превзошел сам себя — не зря отец столько лет поддерживал его и давал деньги на испытания. Кто же мог подумать, что отцовская страсть коллекционировать артефакты, казавшаяся Драко тщеславной и пустой, вдруг окажется настолько кстати. 

Поттер поднимает красные равнодушные глаза и скидывает папки со стула небрежным взмахом палочки.

— Торопишься войти в курс дела? — тон у него блеклый, и весь Поттер какой-то бесцветный, будто стершийся. Драко хорошо его понимает — сам был таким всего сутки назад: ни надежды, ни просвета. Невыносимо знать, что твой сын, плоть от плоти, тот, кого ты любишь больше жизни, в беде и нет никакой возможности помочь. 

Драко качает головой, ввязываясь в спор скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости:

— Вовсе нет. Я, знаешь ли, никогда не рвался в Министерство… — и, прерывая сам себя, говорит быстро, словно Поттер может наложить на него Силенцио в любую секунду. — Я не мастер болтать попусту. В лаборатории у Нотта хранился прототип. Недоработанная версия. Настоящий хроноворот у меня.


End file.
